


My final resting place

by Anya5792



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya5792/pseuds/Anya5792
Summary: A One shot about a small town girls struggle with acceptance in college.





	My final resting place

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to warn you that it might be a trigger for some of my readers. Please reach out if you are struggling and seek help because no matter what you think you are important to someone.

‘They ditched me.’ I thought angrily to myself. ‘I thought they were my friends.’ I was so upset that tears began forming in my eyes. ‘No!’ I told myself. ‘I won’t cry, they can’t know that they got to me.’ Closing my eyes I forced back the tears that threatened to spill down my face. I had been walking a while and the campus was dark. Almost threatening, like if I wasn’t watching the darkness would snuff out the light and consume me.  
I kept walking, not knowing where I was going or why. I just needed to get away and be by myself for a while. I needed to clear my head and sort out my thoughts. Inhaling deeply I started to calm down and think straight. I wish I knew what to do. I wish it was earlier then I could call my mom. I reached for my cell and checked the time. It was almost midnight. No I couldn’t call her she would be in bed and had to get up early tomorrow.  
Wondering if going this far away from home to attend was such a great idea. I walked by the English building and realizing where I was I decided to check out the pond all of my roommates were talking about. Not knowing where it was located I searched quickly for a map station. I knew there was one around here I saw it every time I went to my Anthropology class. Finally spotting it I walked up and took a map from the container.  
Studying it quickly I realized the pond was just down the path from where I was standing. Walking in the direction the map told me to go I reached the pond finding a quiet place to sit I looked out at the water. There were ducks still on the pond but the majority of them were sleeping. As I watched the ducks I started giggling. I had found a whole new meaning to the meaning of “party animals”.  
I imagined the ducks going clubbing and partying. I then started thinking if the life of a duck was as complicated as mine. A smile crossed my face as I imagined the ducks on cell phones. I thought about them going to class and having texting. Then I just sat there in silence watching the ducks and the water. The moon was full and there was a warm breeze. It created ripples on the water. I then really looked at the water and wondered how deep it really was. The lighting made it look black and menacing.  
I wondered if it was deep or if was cold. Maybe it was both. Looked at the ripples and was wondering if a person could drown in it. I then felt like my thoughts were drifting into the deep unwelcoming blackness. Void of all happy thoughts and feelings. I took my shoes off and proceeded to scoot closer to the edge of the pond. I sat there a minute and thought about if my roommates would miss me or if they even cared.  
Tempted to test the water I took the map that I had been holding and drug it through the water. As I watched the water swirl around the paper, I began to imagine there were souls in the water. I suddenly stuck my foot in the water and tested it. A feeling came over me to get in. I then started to walk into the water and just kept walking. A figure suddenly appeared beside me and grabbed my hand. “It won’t hurt.” It promised with a smile. My mind was telling me to run but my body would obey.  
I looked around me and saw that I was surrounded by souls and they were all smiling and leading me further into the water. They were leading me to the place I would take my last breath. ‘No, no, no!’ I thought trying desperately to break free of the spell they had put on me. I tried to stop walking but they would just put a gentle hand on my back. I would then proceed forward.  
As we walked into the deeper water I got the courage to look down. Swimming in the water around me were more figures. The black water containing the souls swirled around my body. The water was to the middle of my thighs. It was cold but I didn’t notice for I was numb with fright and obedience. As the water got higher my mind stated to resist and my body started to fallow it lead. “We have waited for someone like you to join us for a long time.” The figure to my right said.  
“What are you going to do?” I asked. I was now terrified of my fate. “We aren’t going to hurt you.” It replied. “We just want to stop your suffering. “What do you mean?” my voice starting to sound funny. I heard something that I had never heard come from my own mouth. Terror in its purest form, “You were feeling rejection and pain, we hate to see suffering.” The others nodded in agreement. “So you are going to drown me?” I asked knowing the answer. “Precisely we have found that to be the least painful way.”  
The water was now up to my armpits and was rising still higher. ‘No!’ my body finally reacting to what my brain was saying. I jerked away from the hands that were dragging me closer to my death. “No!” I said. I needed to get out. Moving as fast as I could, I made for the bank of the pond. They were grabbing at me causing me to trip. Getting back up, as fast as I had fallen. I began to struggle against them. They were screaming.  
The first figure was suddenly in front of me. “Where are you going?” “Back, to my dorm.” I said firmly. It chuckled “There is only pain and rejection for you there.” It replied. “Well I will take my chances.” I retorted. It lunged at me and I side stepped. Making a break for it I tried for the bank again.  
I suddenly fell not realizing I was on land. I crawled away from the water’s edge. I looked back and saw nothing. Sighing in relief I gathered my things. Suddenly I felt something grab me and drag me to the ground. Looking behind me I saw them they had a hold of me and were dragging me toward the water.  
I clawed at the ground as I felt my self being dragged backwards. “No!” I cried out. Tears streamed down my face. They dragged me through the water and down to my watery grave. As I saw the last bits of life slipping away from me I wished I had called my mom. I sat up and looked around. I was in my dorm. ‘I must have fallen asleep.’ I thought. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I looked around. I heard the door open and my roommate walked in. Letting out a breath I hopped down from my bed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” She said. “That’s ok I was awake any way.” I replied. “Is something wrong?” she asked. “What do you mean?” “You look like you have something on your mind.” She replied. “Yes, we need to talk.”


End file.
